mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung in the new game In 3D MKs Shang Tsung lost his ability to morph. This is stupid! He's a useless character if he's unable to morph! Damn! I know they can't make him fisically morph, but at least make him copy the other's moves in a Mokujin style, just like Shinnok did in MK4! It would be better than nothing! I mean, is there anybody who likes Shang Tsung as the character who does nothing but shoot flaming skulls? I think there isn't. Now, seriously, if they put Shang Tsung in MK9 without his morphing ability, I'll go to the MK team headquarters and take a shit dump on their doormat.--Kombatgod 11:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree partially, shang tsungs morphing is something that sets him apart from the other characters as "the bad guy" and i do agree with you when you say "let him copy moves" but id rather it was more like Shujinko, just because if the player could change what moves he uses, it would make him very powerful just because of the fact that the player could choose the right character for the right situation, where as the other player would be stuck to the character that he had chosen. On the flip side, whats the point in having him chosing another player and then being stuck with it for the match, you might as well just choose the character you would be morphing into. The only way I see it is to go the Shujinko route or not at all.Brotherhood619 11:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. Basically having a character that's just other characters may be nonsensical, so could be better to have him something new, but I still think that Shang Tsung IS the morphing character. That's his power and his role, just as Sub-Zero has the ice and Raiden has thunder. It would be the same if they make a new game where Sub-Zero doesn't use ice for no reason, while he does in movie scenes. Shang Tsung should morph or at least copy movies. Handle it as you wish, but if he doesn't morph, would be better to have a random character select in his place on the character selecet screen. If you're going to put him in the game without his morphing ability, then put Quan Chi in his place! Yes, because he is even aesthetically more recognisable than Shang Tsung, who never had a standard appearance (another sign of his deceptive nature)!--Kombatgod 10:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it'd be better if they had the Mk 1 version of him as a boss and the younger look as playable. That way he could morph and be more of a challenge, besides it'd be pointless having a playable character who just turns into someone else. Besides his bound to have more moves in the new game then just his skull blast. (Timmos 05:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC)) : Question: How did Shang Tsung and Quan Chi survive Raiden's lightning blast at the beginning of Deception?? R.I.P Carlos 21:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ASCOTTYJ Quan Chi teleported just before it, Shang tsung died. But he did reappear in armageddon, but so did everyone ese who were considered dead. (Timmos 12:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC)) Actually, Quan Chi's Armageddon bio suggested he died too in Raiden's blast and was resurrected like Shang Tsung. As for Tsung and the morphing ability, he presumably wasn't able to so in some of the earlier games during gameplay due to gameplay limitations at the time, but was able to in the Game Boy Advance version of Deadly Alliance at least. Even without morphing though, it's not like fireballs was the only thing he had. His soul steal, straight sword, and new moves and such he had in MKvsDC made him a decent enough fighter without having to morph. I do like the way they made him able to do so in MK9 though, and in a more balanced out way, which also increases his attack strength some. Glad I learned he's able to heal himself some with his throw move too by coming here. Ridley Prime 21:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why can't shang Tsung have morphing powers it is pretty crap but then again shujinko had morph powers in Deception Konquest than you unlock him in and he dosen't have hes morph powers what is up with that ed boon i beg you i pled you put the morph powers in the gameEmoink15 01:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Shujinko didn't have morphing powers. Him morphing into whoever he was training with represented him absorbing there fighting skill and all the other times it represented him using them, while gameplay-wise it allowed us to train with whoever it was in Konquest mode. As for Shang not having mophing powers in-game, did you never play Mortal Kombat Trilogy (not sure if this the only game with this ability, but it's the only one I've played), not to mention his soul steal move in the new one-- 02:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Gallery into Slide Show Can I change is gallery into a slide show? I've got a lot more images to add to it and if it continues as a gallery the page would become huge. Regards Kuro Selas 11:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Shang Tsung's species. People, sorcerer is not. I repeat. Is NOT as species. Obviously Shant Tsung and Quan Chi are not from the same species. Quan Chi is a demon and Shang Tsung is a human or whatever. Sorry for the whatever part, I'm not entirely sure of what Shang Tsung is I just wanted to inform everyone that sorcerer is not a species and for everyone to stop listeing characters as such. Thank you.April Prince 05:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Point taken. However, just because "sorcerer" is not a species, does not mean Shang Tsung is human. In fact, his species has never been truly revealed (some concept art, and early drafts hinted at him being either human or Tarkatan. Don't assume. 06:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'm sorry if I sounded like I was assuming. I just wanted everyone to understand that a sorcerer is something that you train and become. You gain powers to become a sorcerer, correct me If I'm wrong. You do make the perfect point that his species has not been revealed. Thank you for your help. I appreciate it greatly. AprilPrince 07:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : He could be a warlock(witch) : -Saints95 :: He could be a witch. He could also be a faery. Or a leprechaun. Or an extra-terrestrial. Unfortunately, his species is only hinted at a few times in concept-art and stuff that never really made it to the final version of the game. So, we can't really be sure. 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Just as an extra to this point we say he is human, yet Demon says he is a demon. He can't be both. Brotherhood619 10:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::In Mortal Kombat: Conquest he's said to be a human, and it's the only direct information so far... LazyJustice 12.29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Throw Move Healing Am I the only person to NEVER see Shang Tsung heal with his throw? Or is it when he's a boss only? Because I've done all of the moves that say he heals himself with and it never works. Trying the throw again now. --Azeruth 22:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :HOLY COW IT FINALLY SHOWED. I never saw it heal him. --Azeruth 22:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Shang Tsung's Battle Cries Does he just say gibberish like Raiden when executing special moves and fatalities? Sounds like in one he says, "Eatyournicesoup!" Jayspyder (talk) 18:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : He is meant to say spells in a different language (probably from Outworld or Chaosrealm), or your option. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 18:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm just curious why are the charetcers heights and weights gone? These were unique fetures of the charecters, so why have they been removed? Height and Weight I'm just curious why the charecters height and weights have been removed from there articles? These in my opinion were cool FYIs fans could know about the charecters. I'll re-write them under affiliation unless someone puts them back or specifically talls me not too. But my two maine questions are: Why were they removed? Can you bring them back? :Because we had no actual source for them and people kept changing them around to what they thought it should be. That's not how it works, so I removed the fields. SmokeSound off! 01:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wish you would put them back up. Last time I checked the heights and weights wern't changed at all. Perhaps we could leave what they last were as what It should be, or change it if it's really ridiculous. :You weren't the one tasked with constantly changing them back; other users, including myself, were. They were changed at least once a week. Sometimes the change went unnoticed (even on sourced information!) and was not detected until I went through a user's contributions, due to me blocking them for consistently inserting false information. Because the change was usually reverted in short order, a casual reader would not have noticed. :In regards to leaving them, that's not how it works. Most of them were unsourced and had no real basis in fact; it was simply interpretation by individual users as to what they SHOULD be (and everyone's interpretation is different, which resulted in people changing them back and forth to better fit their personal opinion). Unless sources get released (read: Netherrealm Studios confirming each character's height, weight, and age), those fields will not be making a return. SmokeSound off! 02:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) First: They relesed offical heights and weights for the Charecters in MK:DA. Second: They can just be a cool thing to know. If people change them then I don't see how thats a problem. It can be fun to now these things about you're favorite charecter. For instance it originally says scorpian is 6' 2'' then gets changed to 6' 5'' I don't see how that would be something that you would need to change. About them not being facts and more being opinions, maybe you could put something that says SOME are opinion based. :Well they were not sourced here and they won't be coming back without sources. No, you don't just change something like that, just because you have a differing opinion, and expect it to stay. That is not how wikis work. SmokeSound off! 04:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I only ones I know are the MK deadly alliance ones. Perhaps you can add those. I can tell you them if you want?